Que Sera Sera
by Yuiki Nagi-chan
Summary: Impianku untuk bersanding dengannya memang tidak terwujud. Tapi aku mengerti, kau adalah takdirku. Dan bersamamu, kita akan membuat impian baru yang lebih indah. /::SasuHinaNaru::/Whatever will be, will be.


.

.

.

Impianku untuk bersanding dengannya memang tidak terwujud. Tapi aku mengerti. Kau adalah takdirku. Dan bersamamu, kita akan membuat impian baru yang lebih indah.

Que sera sera...

Whatever will be, will be...

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Story: **It's Mine

**Warning: **Canon. OoC. TYPO. OC. SasuHina rules. Slight NaruHina.

.

.

.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**...:::Que Sera Sera:::...**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

.

.

.

.

.

Aku memandang bayi mungil itu dengan tatapan sayang. Lalu dengan perlahan mengangkat tubuhnya yang mungil dan membelainya selembut mungkin. Dia tampak rapuh dan manis.

Nama bayi mungil itu Uzumaki Ryouta. Bayi laki-laki terlucu dan tertampan yang pernah ku lihat. Dia perpaduan sempurna dari kedua orang tuanya. Kedua mata emerald yang ceria, rambut pirang, dan kulit putih yang bersih. Benar-benar menakjubkan.

Aku bahkan sempat berpikir. Bayi berambut pirang dengan mata ungu pucat khas Hyuuga pasti akan terlihat sangat aneh. Benar-benar tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan si kecil Ryouta yang menawan.

Setelah akhirnya Ryouta tertidur, aku segera menaruhnya kembali ke ranjang bayinya. Memandangnya, tersenyum, lalu menangis. Ingin rasanya menumpahkan rasa sakit yang masih terasa pada seseorang. Tapi aku tidak tahu kepada siapa.

Aku bergegas menghapus sisa air mata yang ada saat menyadari kehadiran beberapa orang di ruangan ini. Setelah merasa cukup, aku segera berbalik dan memasang senyum setulus mungkin.

"Ryouta sudah tertidur, Hinata?" Aku mengangguk pelan dan Sakura-san mendekati ranjang Ryouta lalu tersenyum senang melihat putranya itu telah tidur dengan wajah yang polos. "Akhirnya dia tidur juga. Untunglah kau bisa membantuku menidurkannya. Kau tahu, Hinata? Seharian ini dia terus-terusan mengoceh dan bermain tanpa henti, membuatku lelah dan bosan."

Aku hanya memajang senyum mendengarnya.

"Ka-kalau begitu, aku mohon pamit Sakura-san..." kedua mataku kini mengarah pada sosok Naruto-kun yang memalingkan wajahnya saat pandangan kami bertemu. "... Na-Naruto-kun..."

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan Hinata!" berbeda dengan Naruto-kun yang tiba-tiba membisu, Sakura-san justru terlihat ceria dan bersedia mengantarkanku hingga ke pintu utama rumahnya.

Pintu itu bergerak pelan saat aku mulai membukanya. Tak disangka, dibalik pintu itu, Uchiha-san telah berdiri di sana. Masih mengenakan seragam dan topeng ANBU miliknya, pria yang dikenal sebagai satu-satunya anggota klan Uchiha yang tersisa itu langsung mengatakan maksud dan tujuannya ke tempat ini. "Katakan pada Naruto, misi yang ia berikan telah selesai dilaksanakan. Laporannya akan kuserahkan besok pagi."

Aku mematung di tengah-tengah Uchiha-san dan Sakura-san. Bingung harus melakukan apa. Pintu yang seharusnya menjadi jalan keluar kini terhalang tubuh tinggi Uchiha-san yang menyebarkan wangi maskulin musk yang terasa menggelitik hidung.

"Baiklah, akan ku sampaikan," Sakura-san sepertinya telah terbiasa pada sifat Uchiha-san yang tidak suka berbelit-belit. Masih dengan senyum ramahnya, ia melanjutkan. "Apa kau akan mampir sebentar Sasuke-kun?"

"Tidak," lalu tubuhnya mendadak bergeser ke samping, menyediakan ruang yang cukup untukku lewati.

"A-arigatou Uchiha-san..." aku sempat mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Lalu setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan sekali lagi pada Sakura-san, aku bergegas pergi. Tak langsung menuju kediaman Hyuuga. Mungkin berpikir di atas jembatan, di tengah taman desa akan terdengar cukup menarik.

.

.

.

Ternyata cuaca juga merasakan kesedihan dan rasa bingung yang memusingkan kepalaku. Puluhan awan gelap berdatangan dari arah utara, tak sampai dua menit, hujan pun turun membasahi segalanya. Menyebarkan aroma kepahitan hidup dan sentuhan dingin yang menusuk hingga ke sumsum tulang. Aku memandang sungai jernih yang ikut memantulkan keadaan langit yang gelap. Bayangan wajahku yang terlihat samar di sana, tampak sangat mengerikan. Sembab dan pucat.

"Kau adalah Hyuuga pertama yang berhasil mendapat label 'tak waras' karena memilih berdiri di bawah hujan tanpa perlindungan payung."

Aroma dedaunan basah bercampur dengan wangi maskulin musk yang sangat ku kenal. "U-Uchiha-san..." aku menyebut namanya dengan bibir bergetar kedinginan.

Dia mendekat, mengambil tempat di sisi kananku lalu menumpukan kedua tangannya di sisi jembatan. Memandang lurus-lurus ke depan, lalu ikut menikmati guyuran air yang terasa dingin menusuk. Dulu aku tidak mengerti sisi menarik dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang sombong dan arogan. Kini, akhirnya aku mulai memahaminya. Dia tampan dan misterius dengan caranya sendiri.

Waktu yang terus bergerak kami nikmati dalam keheningan. Selama itu, ia terus menatap ke satu titik imajiner di depannya, kadang memandangi arus sungai yang volumenya terus bertambah. Sedangkan aku memperhatikannya. Kedua bola matanya yang gelap, rambutnya yang basah, garis rahangnya yang sempurna, bahunya yang tegap, tubuhnya yang tinggi hingga caranya menghirup aroma khas hujan. Tanpa sadar, sosok itu berubah menjadi pria lain yang begitu hangat. Rambut pirang yang juga basah, kedua bola mata sewarna langit cerah, kulit tan yang terlihat gagah dan senyuman ceria yang berhasil mengalahkan kehangatan matahari. Memori itu kembali berputar. Naruto-kun. Aku. Dan sebuah fakta di malam yang mengubah garis takdir dan impianku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

Itu kalimat yang benar-benar ingin ku dengar. Tapi ekspresinya tersakiti. Air matanya mengalir.

"Na-Naruto-kun..."

"Tapi hubungan kita tidak akan berhasil..." dia menggenggam tanganku, lalu menyentuh pipiku dengan lembut. Tubuhnya bergetar. Air mataku ikut mengalir bersama kesedihan yang ia pancarkan. Aku menunduk saat ia mulai memelukku. Tidak ada kehangatan. Hanya rasa dingin, sakit, dan hujan yang terus membasahi tubuh kami berdua. "... Sakura membutuhkanku. Dia benar-benar membutuhkan keberadaanku."

Saat itu Naruto-kun tidak mengerti. Sosok yang selalu mengharapkan dan membutuhkan kehadirannya adalah aku, bukan Sakura-san.

"Ku mohon, mengertilah."

Aku mengangguk dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa. Itu pelukan terakhir kami. Setelahnya, ia kembali mengucapkan kata-kata berharga itu. "Aku selalu mencintaimu."

Mulutku tertutup tak mampu membalas. Hingga saat ini, hubungan kami pun menggantung tanpa kejelasan. Aku tidak memintanya berselingkuh denganku dan meninggalkan Sakura-san. Aku tahu ini takdir kami. Dia bersama Sakura-san, dan aku bersama orang lain. Seseorang yang masih belum di ketahui. Takdirku yang sebenarnya.

Dalam sekejab, bayangan Naruto-kun kembali menghilang. Kini hanya ada sosok Uchiha-san yang memandangiku. Berusaha tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, tapi kedua bola matanya tidak mampu menutupi rasa terkejut.

Aku yang sedari tadi memandanginya seraya membayangkan sosok pria lain akhirnya sadar. Air mata telah mengaliri pipiku, bercampur dengan tetesan hujan. Pandangan kami bertemu, bola matanya seakan mengikat tubuhku dalam sebuah ilusi.

Aku masih memandangnya, mulai menggigit bibir untuk mencegah isakan yang akan terdengar memalukan. Sesaat kemudian aku tersentak, dia meletakkan salah satu tangannya di pipiku. Membelai dengan lembut. Rasa hangat itu akhirnya kembali mengalir. Rasa hangat yang telah lama menghilang di tubuhku. Aku tahu wajahku pasti memerah saat ini. Sentuhannya masih ada dan tatapannya menunjukkan sesuatu yang berbeda.

"U-Uchiha-san..." tubuhku berhenti menggigil, tapi cara bicaraku yang gagap kembali kambuh di saat yang tak tepat. Salah satu tangannya yang lain kini menyentuh pinggangku, mendorong tubuhku selembut mungkin agar mendekat pada tubuhnya yang menawarkan kehangatan. Seharusnya aku sadar. Elemen dasar klan Uchiha adalah api.

"Kau tidak perlu bersikap tegar di hadapanku."

Kedua bola mataku membulat sempurna. Terkejut menyadari kepekaannya yang tajam. Senyum yang tadinya akan ku tampilkan dengan terpaksa, kini berubah menjadi senyuman penuh kepedihan yang mendalam. Tanpa rasa ragu, aku memeluk tubuhnya dan menangis. Terisak dengan suara yang menyayat hati.

Dia membalas pelukanku. Ada rasa bingung yang terasa membebani. Kenapa Uchiha-san bersikap seperti ini? Kenapa Uchiha-san yang terasa asing bisa menghadirkan kenyamanan seperti ini? Dan banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan lainnya.

"Aku... ingin melindungi kerapuhanmu..." suaranya terdengar sangat tulus. Pelukanku mengerat dan wajahku terasa semakin panas. "Dan aku ingin kau juga memandangku sebagai laki-laki yang pantas mendampingimu."

Kedua mataku tertutup. Kata-kata Uchiha-san kembali menggema kuat di indera pendengaranku. Apa dia serius? Ataukah hanya mengasihaniku?

"Kau memang tidak mengerti, karena kau tidak mengetahuinya," kedua tangannya kini menangkup wajahku. Matanya terasa menatapku dengan pandangan berharap. Dia kecewa dan mengharapkan sesuatu. "Sejak dulu, kau adalah impianku setelah keluargaku. Tapi kini, mereka pergi. Membuatmu menjadi satu-satunya impianku yang tersisa."

Aku sulit mempercayainya. Uchiha-san bukanlah tipe orang yang akan mengakui perasaannya, tapi...

"Ku mohon..." ini pertama kalinya dia memohon padaku. "...Lupakan Naruto, dan cobalah berada di sisiku."

Kini dia menyentuhkan keningnya pada keningku, bernafas tepat di wajahku. Aroma tubuhnya terasa menggelitik hidungku. Tubuh tingginya memayungi tubuhku dari hujan. Matanya terpejam, dan dia kembali berkata. "Dulu, aku mungkin hanya tertarik padamu. Tapi kini, ada rasa aneh yang terasa menyesakkan. Membuatku cerewet dan tak bisa diam sebelum kau menyetujui permintaanku."

Aku tersenyum geli mendengarnya. Hujan masih turun, tapi aku yakin air mataku tak lagi jatuh dengan sia-sia. Tanganku bergerak meremas seragam ANBU yang ia kenakan, dan akhirnya berbisik sepelan mungkin. "Ke-kenapa kau tahu segalanya? Ke-kenapa kau begitu peduli padaku?"

"Karena kau satu-satunya orang 'bodoh' yang begitu menarik perhatianku. Dan karena kau satu-satunya orang yang membuatku kembali merasakan kehangatan cinta dan kasih sayang."

Senyumku mengembang. Inilah yang ku cari. Sebuah takdir dan impian baru. Ku harap, rasa cinta juga bisa hadir kembali di dalam hatiku. Tapi tertuju untuknya. Seorang Uchiha bernama Sasuke.

.

.

.

**Love will find a way**...

**So, whatever will be, will be...**

.

Aku mencabut kata-kataku kembali. Ryouta bukan satu-satunya bayi termanis yang pernah ku lihat di sepanjang riwayat hidupku. Kini, di gendongan suamiku, ada bayi laki-laki lainnnya yang terlihat manis dan menggemaskan. Uchiha Hideki, anak kedua kami.

"Hideki sangat mirip Otousan!" Hitomi berteriak senang melihat wajah sempurna adiknya. Dari garis wajahnya, semua orang akan setuju bahwa ciri fisik Hideki memang duplikat langsung dari Sasuke. "Tapi warna rambutnya warna rambut Okaasan," Hitomi melanjutkan.

"Kau berhasil Hinata..." Sasuke-kun memandangku dengan wajah penuh kelegaan dan rasa bahagia yang tak mampu diucapkan. Dia lalu mengecup keningku dan menyerahkan Hideki yang kini tertawa senang melihat keluarganya yang hangat. Hitomi mendekatiku dan Hideki, lalu mengelus lembut pipi kemerahan adiknya yang terasa hangat. Senyum polosnya terbentuk, ada rasa bangga karena akhirnya menjadi seorang kakak. Aku ikut tersenyum. Mensyukuri segalanya dan menerima takdir yang berujung pada kebahagiaan.

Dengan cermat aku mengamati kedua bola mata Sasuke-kun dan Hitomi yang serupa, lalu ekspresi yang mereka tampilkan. Inilah keluarga kecilku. Impianku. Dan takdir yang ditetapkan untukku. Tak ada penyesalan, tak ada keraguan. Semuanya berjalan beriringan dengan sang waktu.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun..."

"Hn?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Ya, kini aku benar-benar sangat mencintaimu.

.

.

.

.

.

**::The End::**

**.**

**A/N: Sasuke yang misterius, Sasuke yang pintar menyembunyikan isi hatinya, Sasuke yang tiba-tiba blak-blakan, Sasuke yang penuh pertimbangan, Sasuke yang selalu tenang entah kenapa jadi sifat yang pas banget untuk kepribadiannya di Canon. Walau sedikit OOC karena nyatanya Sasuke agak gampang terpancing emosi, tapi yasudlah... #Tidak mau bertanggung jawab#*kicked***

**Ficnya pendek? Ahh, itu sudah kebiasaan Nagi-chan, kan?#Ngeles#**

**#Sebenarnya fic ini dipersiapkan untuk event 100LSFSH, tapi karena ada slight NaruHina yang mungkin agak mengganggu, jadi Nagi-chan tahan dulu dan cari ide lain untuk fic tersebut#**

**Akhir kata, see you in my next fic!**

**Review?**

**.**


End file.
